Phoenix Squad: Special Ops - Act I, Part I
By JerryWiffleWaffle _____________________________________________ "Ready up, team." Echo said to his squadmates as they were sitting on the sides of their MH-6 Little Bird. Phoenix Squadron was loading their Suppressed M4A1s and M21s. They were headed to the former Havoc Base near the border of Kazakhstan, now New Russia's base. They had to get a Operative from Yayax Squadron who was captured. Phoenix Squad's intel said that he new New Russia's army inside and out by going undercover for a few months. Unfortunately, they found out he was undercover and beat him senseless. The air was crisp and snow was flowing around you. The blizzard was starting to catch on and if Phoenix Squad wasn't there to save the Operative in enough time, then he would be executed. The Little Bird landed near a cliff silently so that guards wouldn't hear the helicopter. "I'll see you at the extraction point in two hours. Make sure you have the Operative." The pilot said to Echo. "See you then, mate. Don't leave without us." The Little Bird lifted off as the five men ran towards a cliff, over looking the whole intelligence base. It was snow capped, like the mountains here and most soldiers were heavily clothed. Trucks roared down snowy roads as the blizzard starting hitting harder. "Anyone have eyes on the Operative?" Echo asked aloud. No one answered, all still to busy searching. Eclipse lowered his binoculars and looked back into them. "Hey, I think I found him! It looks like they're interrogating him or something. He's on the third floor, right side." He said quietly, scratching his right cheek. Echo found the Operative and made a plan in his head, figuring out what to do and what to assign everyone else. It was now so couldy that anyone could barely see at all. Why did they choose a day like t his? "I got an idea. Ninja, you and Acid sneak into the base, take out the two watchtower guards. Then, I want you to take out the other two watch tower guards on the opposite of the base so there's less of a chance you'll be spotted. Don't proceed without my command." Echo said, turning to Acid and Ninja. "Yes, sir." They said in unison, sliding down the snowy cliff. "I'll watch them with my M21. Eclipse, you stay with me, Vortex, you provide cover for Ninja nad Acid from a closer range. Don't proceed without my signal." Echo said. The other two nodded, proceeding to their task. The snow felt soft and cool on Echo's boots. He trotted up another cliff, followed closely by Eclipse. He was panting lishlightly, cursing the blizzard. "When are we gonna get to blow shit up? I'm dying to plant some C4 on one of those aircraft over there." He said in a whiny tone. "I already told you, we're not going to blow stuff up next. This is a stealth mission, not an all out mission." Echo replied, somewhat annoyed by Eclipse's whining. Echo looked down his scope, watching as Acid and Ninja silently took out the tower guards and firing the other two tower guards on the opposite sid of the intelligence building. "Good. They're in." He whispered to himself, cracking a smile. {C Category:FanFiction {C Category:JerryWiffleWaffle